Spawners project pokemon insurgence Wiki
''wish_z is developing an upcoming game, Hero Havoc! Follow his Twitter @wishRBLX or join the game's discord server: ''https://discord.gg/QawHCD5 Project: Pokémon Insurgence |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |More Moves | 1.9.7.2-5 Update - March 17, 2018 |- | *Marshadow is now obtainable in roulette. Any marshadow found before 15th March 2018 is hacked. *The Move Relearner is now free to use (previously costed 10,000 Pokedollars per move) *A wide selection of Pokemon have received more moves and some have received abilities, improving the competitive experience. You can see all of these changes in the expandable tab below. |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Christmas | 1.9.7 Update - December 22, 2017 |- | *Jangmo’o and Cosmog lines added *Bug fixes |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Randomizer and Randomizer Nuzlocke | 1.9.6 Update - December 5, 2017 |- | *Two new gamemodes: Randomizer and Randomizer Nuzlocke *Randomizer is a new gamemode where you start off with a random Pokémon. Visit Randomizer for more details. *Randomizer Nuzlocke is a new gamemode where you start off with a team of random Pokémon and play in a Nuzlocke challenge. Visit Randomizer Nuzlocke for more details. |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Social Park | 1.9.5 Update - October 30, 2017 |- | *A new NPC has been added to Vermillion City's Pokecenter, who can teleport you to Social Park. **Social Park is a hub where trainers all over the world can gather to trade and battle. *It teleports you to a separate server (25 player capacity). The PC can be accessed using the Menu (where Mystery Gift would be). *This update is in alpha, and more is yet to be added and improved to make Social Park a better place. |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:2px;" |Check out the full update history here |} Project: Pokemon Helpful Pages Project: Pokemon |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Starters |- | |} Project: Pokemon | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | |' -Type Gym' Misty | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | |' -Type Gym' Surge | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | |' -Type Gym' Erika | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |- | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |- | |' -Type Gym' Koga | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | |' -Type Gym' Sabrina | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | |' -Type Gym' Blaine | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | |' -Type Gym' Giovanni | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |} |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Indigo League |- | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |' -Type Elite' Bruno | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |' -Type Elite' Agatha | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |' -Type Elite' Lance | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |'Kanto Champion' Gary | |- | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | | style="background: #ffe6cc;" | |} |} Project: Pokemon |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Pokémon Rarity |- | |- ! style="background: #ffbf66;padding:4px;" |Pokémon Appearance |- | |} Project: Pokemon |} Project: Pokemon |} Category:Browse Category:Cods